Colors of a Rose
by TheBlazingMelody
Summary: Almost everyone knows about the colors of a rose. The symbolism behind them and their natural beauty. Rose finds out what they are through Scorpius. Set during their Hogwarts years.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Almost everyone knows about the colors of a rose. The symbolism behind them and their natural beauty. Rose finds out what they are through Scorpius. Set during their Hogwarts years.**

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please don't judge too hard :D Although Ron and Hermione are my OTP, Rose and Scorpius are a very close 2nd, and for me, easier to write for. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**First Year****: Prologue**

Scorpius Malfoy arrived to Hogwarts with a couple of things.

He brought clothes, products for hygiene, hair gel, parchment, quills, his owl, owl treats, etc.

Most importantly, he brought flower seeds. More specifically, rose seeds. Multiple colors too. He even brought full grown ones.

He was always fascinated with roses. With their meaning, with their beauty. His family and his few friends found it strange. Why would a _Malfoy _of all people, be interested in something as simple as a rose? To others, it was pointless. To Scorpius, it was magic. He didn't know how to explain it. It just simply was.

He exited the train with no one by his side. Scorpius was always a shy kid, never knowing how to make coherent sentences when having to talk to strangers. He usually tried at least, but always ended up making a fool of himself. While on the train however, he never tried to talk to anyone, and no one tried to talk to him either.

As the cool air hit him, he caught multiple glimpses of red hair mixed with some black at the corner of his eye. They were the Weasleys/Potters. Scorpius, (and every wizard and witch on the planet), knew of them.

Scorpius, remembering his father's words of how he shouldn't associate himself with the Weasleys, quickly turned away, but not quick enough to not get a glimpse of the most beautiful thing he has ever set his eyes on.

Her freckles. Her wild red hair. Her beautiful face. Her amazing smile. That was all on Scorpius's mind as he saw the person that he immediately fell in love with.

Rose Weasley.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not entirely sure of how long this will be because there aren't many different colored roses I can work with here, but i'll try to make it last until their 7th year. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to try my best to update more often, but I'm not entirely sure if that's possible with my busy schedule and all. Anywho, onto the chapter!**_

* * *

**First Year: The Sorting, Part 1**

The Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter. Red, blue, yellow, and green everywhere. Everyone was having a great time.

"Students!" Headmistress McGonagall said.

Heads turned toward the front of the Great Hall, as she gained the school's attention.

"It is time for the Sorting to begin!"

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool, sang the opening song, and the Sorting began.

"Abbington, Harris."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ashler, Jenna."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Barner, Thomas."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on, slowly approaching Scorpius's turn. The cheers of the houses were 10 times louder in his ear. His heartbeat was even louder.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Silence filled the room. Whispers surrounded him.

"Isn't that the Death Eater's son? I really hope he doesn't enter our house."

"He's probably going to be in Slytherin."

"I feel sorry for him."

The butterflies in his stomach increased their fluttering.

He sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on. Scorpius was slightly startled when he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"_Well, well, what do we have here? A Malfoy? Hmm...you don't seem too fit for Slytherin…perhaps...Ravenclaw? No...how about.._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whispers started again.

"Oh my god, he's in our house. We have a little Death Eater in our house."

"I can't believe it. I was so sure he was going to be in Slytherin."

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble, I don't care."

Scorpius's heart hammered out of his chest. If his father was here, the man would faint. If his mother was here, she would congratulate him, despite her expectations. If his grandfather was here, he would go on a rampage.

However, the only people here were kids that definitely wouldn't accept him. They didn't even know who he was as a person, yet they already hated him. Scorpius couldn't really blame them. His family did awful things. As a result, everyone assumed that he was just like them.

Finally, a clap. A single clap broke the shocked silence that filled the air. Another one joined the first. More and more and more applause filled the Great Hall. Scorpius assumed it was out of politeness and not wanting to be yelled at by the Headmistress, not actual excitement and happiness that he was there.

As he walked over to the Gryffindor table, he felt the judging eyes and the glares pierce through him. People attempted to trip him, but he was careful enough to step over them. Once he sat down, the Sorting continued.

* * *

_**AN: Albus and Rose will be in the next chapter. Until then, their sorting will be a mystery. Although, you can probably guess. Or can you? :D I'll try to upload soon, but if I can't, I apologize! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!  
**_


End file.
